


second verse, same as the first

by SuperStitious18



Series: Zarlie [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: **Reposting**Zari gets turned into a cat. Again. This time she might as well go troll a couple of people until John turns her human again.





	second verse, same as the first

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Zari was a cat. She was an honest to goodness feline. The hero turned feline turned in a circle, examining her new form and mewed in frustration. Which caused her to jump in surprise when she realized that sound had just come from her.

Why was she a cat? Again is the better question. Because if someone is out there trolling her... She could swipe them with her claws and draw blood. 

Maybe she could go mess with some of the Legends in the meantime. She sniffed around delicately, scrunching her body at the pungent odors that assaulted her in a flash. But during that disgusting moment, she picked out Ava's scent. How she knew, well Zari wasn't about to dispute because she knew the tall woman wouldn't harm her.

So Zari turned and padded off in the direction of the library, where Ava was flipping through a book with one hand and taking notes on her laptop with the other. She scrambled up into the chair next to her, trying to be as discrete as possible. It worked except for Ava asking, "Who's there?"

When she got no reply, Zari meowed which predictably startled the Director. "What the hell?" She asked, her hand clutched over her heart and gawking at the tabby cat sitting in front of her now. Zari went 'mreow?' And cocked her head to the side in a sign of curiousity. "Why... Why is there a cat...?" She hesistantly reached out to pet Zari who shoved her head into Ava's palm, content to get scratched. 

"Oh, you're friendly." Ava smiled, reaching to pick up her "new" friend and depositing Zari onto her lap. "And you're so soft!" She squeaked and Zari practically preened at the compliment. Plus, badass Ava Sharpe baby talking a cat? That she could hold over Ava's head for a while. "I wonder where you came from though." Maybe Zari should bolt but... she was too content in Ava's lap, purring. Which feels pretty damn good she'll tell you.

There was silence as Ava stopped wondering and started to type again with one hand and scratch Zari's head with the other. Then the human started singing while typing and honestly, Ava wasn't bad. Zari's purring intensified as a result. "You like my voice? I sound so odd." 

Zari meowed, standing up in protest of her friend being so hard on herself. She nuzzled Ava's chin, getting giggles from the usually stern woman. "Okay, Okay. You're such a snuggly kitty. Where did you come from though? Are you a side effect of one of John's crazy mishaps?" Ava wondered out loud. 

Zari decided it might be time to move on so she gave Ava a couple more headbunts before hopping down. "Alright then, Be careful kitten. And I'm talking to a cat..." She muttered before turning back to her work.

So Zari made her way to the kitchen, she was hungry and wanted something to eat. But she was definitely NOT going to eat dry cat food. Or wet cat food. 

Coincidentally, It looks like someone left a donut on the counter. It looked plain but she could work with that. Now to just get up there...

Sara walked into the kitchen to retrieve the last of the donuts for her post workout snack when she saw a cat. Just on the counter, stopped and staring at her, about ready to touch the donut. "What the hell?" She frowned and moved forward to take the donut out of reach and got a sad yowl in return. "I don't know where you came from but donuts are bad for cats!"

Zari complained loudly. She was hungry and had wanted that donut. "No, You're going to get something cat's can eat. Gideon, Would you make something for our... guest?"

"Of course Captain Lance."

"Also, where the hell did it come from?" Zari was slightly offended at being called an it but she understood. Doesn't mean she didn't swipe at Sara for it. "Hey! I don't know what you are, Jeez."

"Our feline guest is a female tabby. I suspect she can understand human speech and is capable of understanding inflection. Based on that, I believe she is a magical creature and I will contact John Constantine and Charlie to get them back aboard."

"Alright then. Thank you." Sara went the fabricator and found a tuna, chicken, rice and potato mix in a small bowl for Zari. "Isn't this human food?"

"It is. But given she is magical, I thought it best to not upset her." 

"Point taken." Sara chuckled and placed the mix in front of Zari who dove into like she hadn't eaten in forever. Which was possible, time passed differently when you're stuck as a cat. 

Sara watched the cat in front of her eat, fascinated by her. "You're actually kind of cute. Ava would squeal if she saw you."

"I can assure you Captain Lance, Director Sharpe did. It was endearing." Gideon was amused. 

"Aw man and I missed it?" Sara pouted. "Did you record it at least?"

"Affirmative." 

"Yesssss. Now, What kind of name do we give you?" Sara asked in reference to Zari. 

Zari meowed, wanting to insist she had name but of course Sara couldn't understand cat. "Something badass because you swiped at me you bastard." She said affectionately, hesistantly reaching out so she could touch the cat sitting in front of her. Zari pushed into her hand and started purring which delighted Sara to no end. "Fuck it, I'm calling you Blade."

Blade? That was an interesting choice. Zari cat thought but didn't quite mind so much when she was picked up and coddled again. Though this was vastly different from Ava who knew how to hold a cat and Sara... didn't. She squirmed a bit in her arms, trying to get more comfortable.

"Sara! You're holding her wrong!" They heard Ray pipe up and come hurrying over. "Here, Let me show you." He beamed and Sara reluctantly put Zari down. "What's her name?"

"Don't know if she's a shapeshifter or anything, or has a chosen name. So I'm calling her Blade until John and Charlie get here."

"We could name her Rosie! She looks like a Rosie." Ray cooed and went to pick her up but Zari swatted at him, tired of being manhandled. "Aw, She wants to play!" He grinned. "Do we have any string? Oh! A cat laser? Or any catnip?" Ray ran off to the fabrication room.

Zari leveled her best kitten glare after him, unamused by what he was doing. Sara scooped her up and put her on the floor, getting swiped at for her effort. 

Ray came back quickly with an armful of toys which Zari was vastly unimpressed by all of them and snuffed. She daintly licked her paw while the two Legends tried to figure out how she wanted to play. "Oh try the catnip!" Sara grabbed the jar off the counter and thrust it towards Ray, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Catnip? That was like cat weed or at least what Nate had told her. There's no way it was that good. 

Then she caught a whiff of it. Was it supposed to smell amazing? Zari crept closer, unaware she was being filmed before just diving all into the sprinkled catnip. 

"Oh my god, that is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Nate stated as he and Ava came into the common area to see Zari flopping around in the catnip. "When did you get a cat??" He squealed, wanting to touch the kitten.

"We didn't. Gideon said she could be magical so she's retrieving Charlie and John. In the meantime... We have a guest to entertain." Sara whispered, not wanting to disturb the playing cat.

Zari just ignored them, biting at the catnip and rolling around in it.

"Oi, What's happening here?" John called out when he and Charlie entered the main area and saw all the Legends, minus Mick and human Zari, on the floor, playing with a cat. He stopped dead when he saw Zari and she immediately jumped out of Ava's lap to start yelling at them. 

"Z? Why are you a cat again?" Charlie looked worried and crept down to get closer to her friend. Zari was yowling up a storm while John tried to explain again to the Legends and how they knew for certain it was Zari. "Slow down! I can't understand you when you speak so fast."

"And that is why we know for certain that that feline, is our Zari." John finished recounting that part of the Time Break and got astonished looks from everyone. "Seems she's had fun, but I can turn her right back." He plucked a piece of hair from the cat who was in Charlie's arms and changed her back before said cat could be put down.

He said his spell and Zari was a fully formed human again. But this time was different. She was stark naked and being cradled in Charlie's arms. "Oh jesus!" Someone exclaimed and everyone looked away as Zari tried to cover herself.

"Bollocks, Apologies Zari. I had no idea you'd be naked." John sounded remorseful and took off his coat in a gesture of helpfulness while keeping his gaze averted.

"Uh... It's alright. Um, Charlie? Are you going to uh put me down?" Zari was flustered, this was so not how she had thoughg Charlie would see her naked for the first time. However, the former shapeshifter didn't seem to be complaining as she was gawking at Zari. "Hey! Earth to Charlie, I know my boobs look great but..."

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Charlie was embaressed and very, very impressed with the goddess she had had in her arms. 

Zari took John's herb scented coat and put it over her frame. "Er... Sorry about that. I have no idea why I was turned into a cat again."

"You were so cute Zari!" Ray gushed, still a little red from accidentally seeing his friend naked. 

"Should have known when you swiped at me for the donut. Which was rude by the way." Sara mock glared at her.

"In my defense, I was hangry."

Charlie was still staring at Zari in awe. The last time Zari had been a cat, they were still at odds with each other. But then Charlie matured from the ordeal and apologized. Now she couldn't stop thinking about how pretty Zari was or how nice she smelled or how beautiful her laugh sounded. Maybe she was in too deep with someone she might not have a chance with. 

"So, Uh Charlie." Nate was grinning, ready to tease her over how long she'd been staring at Zari. "You look like you need some water."

"W-What? No I don't!" She tried to recover, hoping no one noticed or, god forbid, that Zari noticed. 

Zari eyed Charlie with a critical gaze for a moment. Maybe she did have a shot... One way to find out. "Charlie?" She asked, getting closer to the flustered woman.

"Y-Yes Zari?" She swallowed roughly at the hooded gaze she was on the recieving end of.

"If you're thirsty, maybe I can help with that." That got hoots from Sara and Nate who were promptly dragged away by Ray and Ava. John muttered something along the lines of 'Gonna have to wash my bloody jacket AGAIN' and left rather quickly.

Charlie didn't wait for a written invitation and whisked a giggling Zari away to somewhere more private. They'd talk after a certain woman had been satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> Alternatively, Come shout at me on tumblr. Superstitious19


End file.
